9tmfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfie johnston
zhello I'm Alfie I live in Mt pleasant on the port hills the things I like to do is collect vintage electronics such as caseate tapes CDs and a lot of speakers I have more than 100 CD's in my bedroom and love to go for bike rides and going for a run in the forest also love gaming and playing on my x box and listen to lots of music with my speakers the brand name is called Richard Allen that is the brand on my speakers that I use to listen to music like animals and family is really important to me and love art and if you have been to the new library in town my art was displayed in that building also here are some of my CD's Family Family is important to me because if we need help we can all help each other when we need it and love and support each other all the time We do this because it is a helpful thing to do and we probably do this without even knowing because that is one of reasons what family means to me. and also another example could be if someone is sad and needs someone to talk to in a bad situation I think this is important because making people happy and not sad can make someone's day and depends on who they are it could make someone life a better place for them that photo is 5 min away from my house ! cars. my dad has a GT mustang and there is a car waiting for me in the garage for me, its a 2003 model and Is a manual to. the color is red and still works but probably needs a new warrant for me and my dad to drive it!! my dream car is a old e type jaguar the price is around 178 thousand dollars and probably cant afford it so maybe I will have to just live inside it and buy a cheap mini house!! and when I was a little kid my first word was the word car!! I love old and some of the new cars out there to. but like classic cars and most hotrods. that red Volkswagen is the same car I've got!!!! music. Because I listen to lots of different kinds of music and you can make your own music as well and music is important to me because it can make people calm and help lots of people and I listen to lots of music because it sounds good and can make people happy and maybe even excited but the reason why I like music is because it is fun to do and sounds good from my big speakers brand name Richard Allen it’s a new Zealand brand. Once my dad blew up my grandads speakers from listening to music because it was too loud and was probably quite of an expensive setup but my grandad was on holiday at the time and my dad did own up to what happened my comment. Music can help people calm down and can be a fun time for some people because music change you mood-and behavior and it can even change your decision making. Category:Student Category:Music Category:Cars Category:Family